


No Letting Go

by CoolieFoolie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Pansexual Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Yandere Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolieFoolie/pseuds/CoolieFoolie
Summary: You and Negan split but he doesn’t plan on letting go.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan's Wife Lucille (Walking Dead: Here's Negan)/Negan (Walking Dead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	No Letting Go

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” You screamed and threw the nearest object at the bastard of a lover who’ve you loved for months. Negan caught the pillow before it hit his face.  
“Ba—“ He started,  
“Don’t you fucking ‘babe’ me asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You have a wife and you’re cheating on her!” You shouted, you felt your heart sink to your stomach, twisting and boiling with guilt and anger. The guilt was just too much, how could you not see it sooner? You felt so stupid for trusting him, for sleeping with him, for loving him.  
“Well it takes two to tango—“ He joked but that quickly died on his lips when he saw your eyes become glossy with unshed tears. You covered your naked self in your bed sheets, the last thing you wanted was for him to see you like that right now.  
“Was I nothing more than a side piece?” You asked, lip quivering and tears falling from your eyes now. Negan stroked his chin, a habit that he’s had for years now, showed up after he began cheating on Lucille coincidentally. He came around the bed to be in front of you, you instinctively turned the other way, he knelt in front of you still. He liked you, he really did, hell he may like you even more than his wife! And seeing you like this, if it were any other man, he’d beat the living shit out of him for hurting you but he knew that the only man that could rattle you like this was him. He placed his hand on yours.  
“I’ll leave her for you, the last thing I want to fucking do is lose you.” He promised, his hazel eyes reaching yours. He always loved your eyes, it wasn’t the color or their shape of them, he couldn’t even pin what was so beautiful about them, maybe it was the fact that they were attached to you making them so special. You glared at him before you punched him square in the jaw. You probably hurt your hand more than you hurt him but you didn’t care. Negan took the punch with grace, he deserved it, he knew that.  
“Talk to me, just fucking talk to me babe.” He pleaded, you turned from him even more, you made up your mind.  
“I am talking, fuck off.” He kept his eyes down and gathered his things. He opened your front door and paused, he wanted to say something, anything that could make this better. But he didn’t and left. 

Negan drove home, he almost stopped by the bar for a drink and an excuse to give Lucille. But he didn’t, he didn’t feel like giving her a somewhat convincing lie or dealing with patrons of the bar wanting stories about his newest piece of tail. He couldn’t stand the thought of talking about you like he did the other women he messed around with. You were different. He parked his car and made the journey to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and undressed down to his boxers before shuffling into bed.  
“Long night at the bar?” Lucille mockingly asked, Negan sighed.  
“Yeah, sorry if I woke ya’.” He felt the tension rise in the air. They silently laid in the same bed, backs to each other with no love in between them. Why did they continue to do this? He was screwing around with another woman just an hour ago and Lucille, well she also had a side piece. And yet here they were...  
“Wanna bang it out?” Negan asked, he felt Lucille shift behind him, a smile graced her lips.  
“I was wondering when you were gonna ask.” Negan smirked, at least they still fucked almost on the daily. Lucille removed her sweatpants and he patted his chest. She moved to sit on his chest and lowered her face to his crotch. With one hand, she stroked his cock to life and with the other pulled down his boxers. As much as Negan enjoyed the view of his wife’s ass in his face, he wanted to return the favor. He pulled her hips back to meet his chin. Lucille began to lick at the tip of cock when he began to circle his finger slowly around her clothed clit. She gasped from above.  
“Nice, loving strokes, Lucille. Nice, loving strokes.” He instructed as a wet spot began to form in her panties. He lifted her hips up and slid her panties off and threw them to the corner of the room. Lucille was already so wet for him, he groaned as she began to take his cock down her throat. Negan spread her pussy out with his fingers. He pumped one finger in then another and then another until Lucille’s legs started to shake. She took his cock out of her mouth and panted.  
“You- you don’t think I had forgotten your boys did you?” She craned her neck further down and sucked on his salty tasting balls. Negan hissed at contact, he felt his high coming. She continued to stroke his cock and wanted to tease him so she nibbled lightly on his balls.  
“Shit! (Y-Y/N)— fuck—” Lucille immediately stopped what she was doing. Negan took his fingers out of her carefully and sat up on the bed.  
“Luc—“ She raised a hand to him for him to stop and silently left to take a shower. Shit. He groaned.  
“Fucking... fucking shit!” Negan cursed himself. He fucked up with you and now he fucked up with his wife.  
He walked downstairs to the living room couch but he preferred to call it his ‘second bed’. He laid on the couch, he didn’t bother to get a spare blanket for himself. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, hoping to sleep off this uncomfortable feeling inside of himself.  
....  
“Dammit.” He groaned, ‘big Negan’ still hadn’t cum and ‘little Negan’ was still as hard as a diamond dildo. He reached into his pants and stroked his cock, at first he pictured Lucille and one of the many times that they’d fucked. Then his imagination brought up you, the first time that you and him made love, in that cheap and shitty hotel. 

You and Negan met in the bar, you were drinking after a stressful job interview and he was there after one of his many fights with Lucille. He came at you like a moth to a lightbulb, an attractive piece of ass like yourself? Drinking alone? On a Monday night? Of course he was going to talk to you. At first you ignored him and shook him away like he was nothing which only made him more interested. Who were you? Where are you from? What’s your story? Would you ride him like no tomorrow? All the important questions. When he finally manage to break your dismissive attitude, the next thing he knew you were on him. Your hands exploring down into his pants and your mouth kissing his neck.  
“Tell me what you like.” You demanded, Negan smirked.  
“With you? Fucking anythi— god!” He hissed. You bit his neck before licking the indent you left. Negan sighed and grabbed your ass to press your crotch against his. You felt him, he was hard and he wanted you, bad. You pulled away and hooked your finger around his shirt collar and led him to the dingy bed. You laid yourself onto it and pointed your foot to his face. He smirked and removed your shoes from your feet, your pants and then your shirt.  
“Baby, I’m going to treat you so fucking right.” He muttered and started to kiss your legs from ankle to your thighs. His slight stubble tickled your skin, you couldn’t help but giggled at the sensation. 

Negan started to pump his cock harder, his imagination didn’t even get to main course and yet he felt his high coming again. His imagination raced again. 

You were laying on his bed, you were in his arms again, his hand went into your pants and he stroked you slowly. Your mouth was agape and with a pant you said  
“I love you Negan.” 

“Fuck...” He groaned, he came right into his hand.  
“Oh fucking hell...” Negan couldn’t deny it anymore. Shit, he loves you. He sighed even though he wasn’t the most *traditional* man, he did believe you had one true love in your life and once that person is gone, no one else could compare. He spent years thinking his one was Lucille but now he knew he was wrong. Negan never felt so strongly about someone, he didn’t even love his wife this much on their wedding day for God’s sake! He got up to wash himself, he awkwardly crept into the guest bathroom. He cleaned himself up with a hand towel before throwing it on the floor, Lucille will clean it later. He glanced at himself in the mirror and knew what he had to do. He won’t pussy away from you. You’ll forgive him sooner or later even if he had to do some unsavory things, he is the love of your life after all.


End file.
